List of Songs
Being a long series of anime with a heavy musical motif, Ojamajo Doremi released many songs during its run. This page lists songs by artist and how they appear in the anime; therefore, please keep in mind that songs are not listed twice. For a list of songs categorized by the albums in which they appear, please visit the page for CD listings. Opening/Endings Ojamajo Doremi *'Opening:' "Ojamajo Carnival!!" (おジャ魔女カーニバル!! Ojamajo Kānibaru!!) *'Ending:' "Kitto Ashita wa" (きっと明日は Certainly Tomorrow) Ojamajo Doremi Sharp *'Opening:' "Ojamajo wa Koko ni Iru" (おジャ魔女はココにいる The Ojamajo are Here) *'Ending:' "Koe o Kikasete" (声をきかせて I Want to Hear Your Voice) **'TV Movie Ending:' "Poppu na Yuuki" (ぽっぷな勇気 Pop-like Courage) Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *'Opening:' "Ojamajo de BAN²"(おジャ魔女でBAN² Ojamajo BAN BAN) *'Ending:' "Takaramono" (たからもの Treasure) **'TV Movie Ending:' "Natsu no Mahou" (夏のまほう Summer Magic) Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! *'Opening:' "DANCE! Ojamajo" (DANCE! おジャ魔女) *'Ending (Episodes 1-13, 31-51):' "Watashi no Tsubasa" (わたしのつばさ My Wings) *'Ending (Episodes 14-30):' "Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!" (おジャ魔女音頭でハッピッピ！！ Happy-py Ojamajo Work Song!!) Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho *'Opening:' "Na-i-sho Yo! Ojamajo" (ナ・イ・ショYO!おジャ魔女 It's a Secret! Ojamajo) *'Ending:' "Suteki Mugendai" (ステキ∞ Wonderful Infinity) Character Songs Doremi Harukaze *Otome wa Kyuu ni Tomarenai (乙女は急に止まれない Maiden, Don't Stop Abruptly) *Kitto Chanto Onnanoko (きっとちゃんと女の子 Certainly a Perfect Girl) *Ice Cream Child (アイスクリームチャイルド) *Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Doremi Solo ver.) *"Su" no Tsuku Koibito (「ス」のつく恋人 "Su"'s Sweetheart) *Doremi no Sweet Song ABC (どれみのすいーとそんぐABC Doremi's Sweet Song ABC) *Merry-Go-Round (メリーゴーランド) Hazuki Fujiwara *Tsukiyo no Mahou (月夜の魔法 Moonlit Night Magic) *Ashita no Watashi (明日の私 Tomorrow's Me) *Mimi o Sumashite (耳をすまして Listen) *Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Hazuki Solo ver.) *Naisho no Housoku (内緒の法則 Secret Principles) *Hazuki no Sweet Song ABC (はづきのすいーとそんぐABC Hazuki's Sweet Song ABC) *OK! Aiko Senoo *Aiko ni Omakase! (あいこにおまかせ！ Leave It to Aiko!) *Paatto Ikou!! (パーっといこう！！ Let's Go All Out!!) *Aruki da Sou yo (歩きだそうよ Yeah, I'm On a Walk) *Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Aiko Solo ver.) *Yūgure Buranko (夕暮れブランコ Twilight Swing) *Aiko no Sweet Song ABC (あいこのすいーとそんぐABC Aiko's Sweet Song ABC) *Ao no Kanata he (青のかなたへ The Other Side of Blue) Onpu Segawa *Half Point *Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Onpu Solo ver.) *WE CAN DO *Hokkyokusei (Polar Star) (北極星 (ぽーらすたー)) *Onpu no Sweet Song ABC (おんぷのすいーとそんぐABC Onpu's Sweet Song ABC) *Cherry Bomb! Pop Harukaze *Hop, Step, Pop (ホップ・ステップ・ポップ Hoppu・Suteppu・Poppu) Momoko Asuka *ARIGATO (THANK YOU) *Nippon Daisuki! (ニッポン 大好き！ I Love Japan!) *Sekai wa Love and Peace (世界はラブアンドピース World Love and Peace) *Momoko no Sweet Song ABC (ももこのすいーとそんぐABC Momoko's Sweet Song ABC) *Rainbow Hana Makihatayama *Watashi wa Ojamajo Hana-Chan!! (わたしはおジャ魔女ハナちゃん！！ I Am Ojamajo Hana-chan!!) *Daisuki na Ehon to Mama no Uta (だいすきな絵本とママのうた I Love the Picture Book and Mama's Song) *Damon ne! Hana-Chan (だもんね! ハナちゃん) *Thank You, Mommies Other Characters *Dela's Song (デラ's song) (Dela) *Majorika Bravo! (マジョリカ・ブラボー!) (Majorika) *Omae ni Rock You! (おまえに！''Rock You We Rock You!) '(Tachyon and Fright)' *Daichi ni Sasageru Uta (大地に捧げる歌 ''Song Dedicated To the Earth) (King of the Music World) *Anata Oikake Jinsei Minato (あなた追いかけ人生港 Harbor of Life Where I Came Chasing You) (Enka) *Fukazame Fighter ~Candy Ito no Theme~ (深爪ファイター～キャンディ伊藤のテーマ～ Extremely Short-Nailed Fighter ~Candy Ito's Theme~) (Candy Ito) *Super Ojou-sama! ((スーパーお嬢様！''Super Mistress!) '(Reika Tamaki & Kaori Shimakura)' *Katsuji•Manga•Kokuhaku? (カツジ・マンガ・コクハク？ ''Printing•Manga•Confession?) (Nobuko Yokokawa & Miho Maruyama) *Namida no Broken ♥ Heart (涙のブロークン♥ハート Tears of a Broken♥Heart) (Takuro Hagiwara) *Niji o Tsukamitai (虹をつかみたい I Want to Grab the Rainbow) (Kayoko Nagato) *Ano Ko wo Tsurete World Cup (あの娘を連れてワールドカップ Bring That Girl Along to the World Cup) (Tetsuya Kotake) *Ago Yori Ai wo Komete (アゴより愛をこめて Love From Ago) (Masato Rinno) *Midnight Rider (Seki-sensei) *Soft Cream wo Tabenagara (ソフトクリームを食べながら Eat with Soft Cream) (Sachiko Ijuuin) *Owarai no Michi (お笑いの道　''The Way of the Comedy'') (SOS Trio vs. Toyoken) *Flower Bed (フラワーベッド) (Marina Koizumi) *Wasurenai... (忘れない… Don't Forget...) (Shiori Nakayama) *Butsu Batsu Nice Guy (ブツバツナイスガイ) (Shinshuu Yamauchi) *Tte Yuuka, Yukka Nano (ってゆーか、優香なの Or Perhaps I Should Say, Yuuka) (Nishizawa-sensei) Insert Songs MAHO-Dou Ojamajo Doremi * Nichiyoubi wa Mahou no Ko (日曜日は魔法のコ Sunday is Magic's Child) * Onnanoko wa Benkyoujuu! (女の子は勉強中！ The Girl is Studying!) * Jingle Bell (ジングルベル Jingle Bells) * Santa ga Machi ni Yattekuru (サンタが街にやってくる Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Akahana no Tonakai (赤鼻のトナカイ Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Santa Claus ga Yattekuru (サンタクロースがやってくる Here Comes Santa Claus) * Kiyoshi Kono Yoru (Sanbika 109-ban) (きよしこの夜（賛美歌109番） Silent Night (Hymn #109)) Ojamajo Doremi Sharp * Sora Made Jumping (空までJumping Jumping As Far As the Sky) * Lupinasu no Komoriuta (ルピナスの子守唄 Lullaby of the Lupinus) * Tomodachi no Uta (ともだちの唄 Friends' Song) Motto! Ojamajo Doremi * Sweet Song ABC (すい～とそんぐABC) * Honjama Ojamajo Daishuugou!! (ほんじゃまおジャ魔女大集合！！ Then, Great Ojamajo Gathering!!) * Oh! Yasai Samba (Oh!ヤサイ・サンバ Oh! Vegetable Samba) * Ojamajo Happy Christmas (おジャ魔女 ハッピークリスマス) * Morobito Kozorite (Sanbika 112-ban) (諸人こぞりて(讃美歌112番) Joy to the World (Hymn #112)) * White Christmas (ホワイト・クリスマス) * Mama ga Santa ni Kiss wo Shita (ママがサンタにキスをした I Saw Mama Kissing Santa) * Natsu no Mahou (夏のまほう Summer Magic) * Kaeru ga Hitotsu Nakya (カエルが一つなきゃ If a Frog Cries Once) Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! * DOKKA~N! Party Time!! (ドッカ～ン！パーティータイム！！) * MAHO de Cha-Cha-Cha (MAHOでチャチャチャ Cha-cha MAGIC) * Soreyuke! Majoranger (それゆけ！マジョレンジャー Let's Go! Majoranger) Mayumi Gojo *Pirikapiri♥Lucky! (ピリカピリ♥ラキー！！) *Mahou de Choi² (魔法でチョイ² Choi Choi Magic) *Juubyou Kazoete (１０秒かぞえて Count 10 Seconds) *Ganbarimasu~!! (ガンバリマス～ッ！！ Try Your Best!!) *Miracle☆Power (ミラクル☆パワー) *Ojamajo is No. 1! (おジャ魔女 is No.1!) *Kiai Ippatsu Kimechae Otome! (気合い一発キメちゃえ乙女！ One Spirit to Win the Maiden) Yuki Matsuura *Dokidoki no Mahou (ドキドキの魔法 Heart-Beating Magic) *caramel (caramel-キャラメル-) *Egao no Mirai he... (笑顔の未来へ… Toward a Smiling Future) Naoko Matsudaira *Kotori no Kimochi (小鳥の気持ち The Small Bird's Feelings) *Kyou Kara Tomodachi (今日から友達 Friend Starting Today) Masami Nakatsukasa *Katamusubi (かたむすび Half-knot) *Zutto Friend (ずっとFriend Always a Friend) Other *Gokigen Yoroshiku!! (ご機嫌よろしく！！ Nice to Meet You!!) (The Goro Shibata) *Owaranai Monogatari (終わらない物語 Never-Ending Story) (Nozomi Inoue) BGM Ojamajo Doremi *Kyou mo Genki ni Ittemiyo! (今日も元気にいってみよ！ Let's Be Cheerful Today!) *Pretty Witch Doremi-chi (プリチー・ウィッチー・どれみッチー) *Ojama ni Daikatsuyaku! (おジャ魔に大活躍！ Ojama Stellar Performance!) *Pretty Witch Hazuki-chi (プリチー・ウィッチー・はづきッチー) *Suteki na MAHO-Dou (ステキなMAHO堂 Wonderful MAHO-Dou) *Pretty Witch Aiko-chi (プリチー・ウィッチー・あいこッチー) *Sannen Nikumi no Nakamatachi (3年2組の仲間たち Friends of Class 3-2) *Ayashii Yokan (あやしい予感 Strange Premonition) *Wakuwaku Kokishi Dokidoki Daiboken (ワクワク好奇心 ドキドキ大冒険 Excited Curiosity, Heart-Racing Adventure) *Sasai na Kuchigenka (ささいな口ゲンカ Trivial Argument) *Yumemiru Onnanoko (夢みる女の子 Dreaming Girl) *Sekai Ichi Fuko na Bishōjo? (世界いち不幸な美少女？ The World's Unluckiest Beautiful Girl?) *Shinpi no Majokai (神秘の魔女界 Mysterious Witch World) *Chikara o Awasete! (力をあわせて！ Gather Our Powers!) *Happy Lucky Minna ni To~doke! (ハッピー ラッキー みんなにと～どけ I Wish Happiness and Luck To Everyone!) *M-10 *M-17A *M-23 *M-24 *M-25A *M-26 *M-28 *M-30 *M-31 *M-36B *M-37 *M-40 *M-45 *M-46B *M-48 *M-49 *M-51 *M-55A *M-61A *M-70 *M-74 *M-75A *M-76A *M-78A Ojamajo Doremi Sharp *Doremi Sharp ga Hajimaru Yo! (どれみ♯(しゃーぷっ)がはじまるよ！ Doremi # Begins!) *Sate Kyou no Ohanashi wa? (さて　今日のおはなしは？ Well, What's Today's Story?) *Hana-chan no Mahou (ハナちゃんの魔法 Hana-chan's Magic) *Hana-chan wa Majo no Akachan (ハナちゃんは魔女の赤ちゃん Hana-chan the Baby Witch) *Majo Isha Majoheart (魔女医者マジョハート Witch Doctor Majoheart) *Kumikyoku Alexander T. Oyajiide (組曲　アレキサンドル・T・オヤジーデ Musical Selection of Alexander T. Oyajiide) *Pretty Witch Onpu-chi (プリティー・ウィッチー・おんぷっちー) *Lifewood wa Fushigi na Ki (ライフウッドは不思議な樹 Lifewood Is a Mysterious Tree) *Mou Dame Atashi Kujikesou? (もうダメ　あたし　くじけそう？ Am I Giving Up?) *Ojamajo no Debandayo! (おジャ魔女の出番だよ！ The Ojamajo's Turn!) *Majokai no Joousama (魔女界の女王さま Queen of the Witch World) *Oshirase Dayo! (お知らせだよ！ Notification) *Bokutachi Elite Mahoutsukai (僕たちはエリート魔法つかい We Are Elite Wizards) *F wa Fujio no "F" (Fはフジオの“F” "F" Is For Fujio) *L wa Leon no "L" (Lはレオンの“L” "L" Is For Leon) *A wa Akatsuki no "A" (Aは暁の“A” "A" Is For Akatsuki) *T wa Tooru no "T" (Tはトオルの“T” "T" Is For Tooru) *Onpu-chan no Theme - Solo Version (おんぷちゃんのテーマ・ソロバージョン Onpu-chan's Theme - Solo Version) *Mahoutsukai no Warudakumi (魔法つかいのわるだくみ The Wizards' Conspiracy) *Hana-chan no Pinch (ハナちゃんのピンチ！ Hana-chan's Pinch) *Ojamajo Power Up! (Wreath Poron & Poppu no Shin Poron) (おジャ魔女パワーアップ！（リースポロン＆ぽっぷの新ポロン） Ojamajo Power Up! (Wreath Poron & Pop's New Poron)) *MAHO-Dou wa Kyou mo Oosawagi (MAHO堂は今日も大騒ぎ MAHO-Dou Is In an Uproar Today) *Soudayo! Zettai Daijoubu♪ (そうだよ！　ゼッタイ大丈夫♪ That's Right! Absolutely Okay♪) *Dokidoki Wakuwaku Kurukuru Ma~ware! (ドキドキワクワクくるくるま～われ！ Heart-Beating, Excited, Turning Around) Pop and the Queen's Cursed Rose *Joōu-sama no Himitsu no Hanazono (女王様のひみつの花園 The Queen's Secret Flower Garden) *Doremi to Poppu no Kenka (どれみとぽっぷのケンカ Doremi and Pop's Fight) *Setsunai Kimochi (切ない気もち Heart-Broken Feelings) *Witch Queen Heart (ウィッチー・クィーン・ハート) *Minna Ganbare (みんながんばれ Everyone, Go For It!) *Kiken na Ohana ~ Nigero Ya Nigero (危険なお花～逃げろや逃げろ Dangerous Flower ~ Run Away) *Doremi to Poppu no Nakanaori (どれみとぽっぷの仲なおり Doremi and Pop's Reconciliation) *Minna no Imouto ~ Ouchi ke Kaerou (みんなの妹～お家へ帰ろう Everyone's Little Sister ~ Let's Return Home) Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *Opening (オープニング) *Shiawase Kibun wo Meshiagare (幸せ気分を召し上がれ Eating a Lucky Feeling) *America Gaeri no Majo Minarai (アメリカ帰りの魔女見習い The American Witch Apprentice) *Ukiuki♪ Mahou Time (ウキウキ♪魔法タイム Cheerful♪ Magic Time) *Atsumare! Ojamajo Ko (集まれ！おジャ魔女娘 Meeting! Ojamajo Children) *Aratanaru Shiren 「Genrouin no Theme」~「Ojamajo de BAN²」Arrange-kyoku~「Magical Stage」 (新たなる試練「元老院のテーマ」～「おジャ魔女でBAN2」アレンジ曲～「マジカルステージ」 New Trials "Senate Theme" ~ "Ojamajo BAN BAN" Arrangement ~ "Magical Stage") *Mo~tto! Suteki na Ashita ni 「Takaramono」Arrange-kyoku ~「Ojamajo de BAN²」Arrange-kyoku (も～っと！素敵な明日に「たからもの」アレンジ曲～「おジャ魔女でBAN2」アレンジ曲 More! Wonderful Tomorrow "Treasures" Arrangement ~ "Ojamajo BAN BAN" Arrangement) *Ogenki Shirushi wa Sanjumaru! (お元気印は三重丸！ Very Good Marks of Energy!) *Kokoro to Kokoro no Harukaze Mayou (心と心の春風もよう Heart to Heart In the Spring Wind) *Happy na Nakama-tachi (TV BGM) (ハッピーな仲間たち（TV BGM） Happy Friends (TV BGM)) *Tōi Omoide (TV BGM) (遠い想い出 （TV BGM） Distant Memories (TV BGM)) *Hogaraka Cooking (TV BGM) (ほがらかクッキング（TV BGM） Cheerful Cooking (TV BGM)) *Erika no Piano Solo (えりかのピアノソロ Erika's Piano Solo) *Tondemo! Spectale!! (TV BGM) (とんでも！スペクタクル！！（TV BGM） Unbelievable! Spectacle!! (TV BGM)) Secret of the Frog Stone *Mayuri no Ai Theme (Gekijou You BGM) (「魔百合の愛のテーマ」(劇場用BGM) Mayuri's Love Theme (Theatrical BGM)) Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān! *Avant Title (アバンタイトル) *Oshare ZAKKA wa MAHO-Dou♪ (おしゃれZAKKAはMAHO堂♪ Stylish GOODS At the MAHO-Dou♪) *Nemureru Mori no Senzen Shiro no Joou-sama (眠れる森の先々代の女王様 The Sleeping Queen Before Last) *Kokoro Yureru, Fuan (心揺れる、不安 Shaking Heart, Anxiety) *Ojamajo DOKKA~N! to, Seizoroi! (おジャ魔女ドッカ～ン！と、勢ぞろい！ Full Array of Ojamajo DOKKA~N!) *Dance de Pao-chan (だんすdeパオちゃん Pao-chan Dance) *Kandou Climax (感動くらいまっくす Climactic Sensation) *Friends (Instrumental) Unused Tracks * Himawari (ひまわり Sunflower) - featured as the B-side of the Pop na Yuuki single, but was never featured in the series outright. Trivia *Mutsumi Kudo has her own cover of Fukazame Fighter ~Candy Ito no Theme~; however, her version does not include any notable differences to the song and it was not included in the Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Memorial CD Box for unknown reasons. Category:Lists Category:Music